The Brightside Of Suffering
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: Don't you ever wonder whats going in Jaden's head behind that beautiful smile? Jesse does, and he finds out in a disturbing way. can he save his angel from falling? jessexjaden yaoi
1. I Will Save My Angel

**What's up guys? I'm back with another story. My first Yu Gi Oh GX fic. This will contain angst, self mutilation, and in later chapters a yaoi between the match **

**made in heaven JadenxJesse. **

**Come on I think they were meant to be together. If not then 4kids is dropping some MAJOR hints.**

** Well enough rambling on with the fic. I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH GX OR THE SONG THE BRIGHTSIDE OF SUFFERING.**

**Woohoo my first chapter story:**

_

* * *

_

_I swear that if I could I'd take it all take it all away all the sorrow and the pain._

Jaden Yuki sat alone in the Slifer Red dorm. In front of him was a 6 inch switchblade. In the deepest depths of his mind he was having an argument with well… himself. On

one side of the argument there was the part that wanted him to give up. Just to take the knife and cut a _little_ too deep. On the other side there was the part that did in fact want

him to cut just not deep enough to kill him. Now this was a lose lose situation for Jaden. Either way the blood of the Slifer angel would be spilled.

_ I not responsible you always say just you need your space and this always ends the same._

Not knowing what to do Jaden decided he wouldn't cut that deep. Not _today _anyway. With tears falling from his beautiful brown eyes he picked up the blade and brought it

to his wrists, which was already littered with the scars and mistakes of his past. He slid the blade across his wrist leaving behind a scarlet red line. The color red in his mind had

never looked so beautiful.

_HEY! Is your heart still beating? I CANT STOP THE BLEEDING! I've lost you completely…._

He no longer felt the pain of the blade. He was as he likes to call it comfortably numb. Another cut. One two three four five more. And he was done. He cleaned up the mess

on his wrists and his bed, and hid the knife under his usual spot under the mattress.

Unknown to our slifer angel someone had witnessed the whole thing. A certain obelisk student with teal hair, and stunning green eyes to match. He was biting on his lip to

keep from crying out. How could he have not noticed his angel in so much pain? Jesses' mind was set. He would not let this happen again. Jaden was the love of his life, and he

will _not _stand to see him in so much pain.

"I refuse," Jesse whispered to himself "I refuse to let my angel go down."

**

* * *

****Ha-ha was it terrible? Did it make you want to puke in your mouth? God once again I suck at writing angst. Forgive me. Well let me know if you want me to **

**continue this story. I want 2 reviews. That's right only two. Is that asking for to much? Now what are for? Click the little blue ****button :**

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	2. Why Wont You Look At Me

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews have made me so happy. I got 11 more than I expected. And plus one of my favorite authors (keys to eternal limits) reviewed telling me how much she liked my story. I'm so flattered. Thank you. You guys are the best. Heres the next chapter for The Brightside Of Suffering.

Jaden woke up the next morning feeling dizzy from the blood loss of last nights activities. As his blurred vision lessened he noticed something terrible. His sheets were covered with blood. His own blood.

"_shit__shit__shit__," thought Jaden "How am I going to explain this to anyone if they see it?" _

Jaden quickly scrambled out of bed and took off the blood stained sheets. He quickly scrambled to the laundry room, and dumped his load. Walking out he saw his best friend Syrus.

"Hey Jaden what's up?" inquired the bluenette

Jaden was about to slap Syrus on the back when he realized his wrists were covered in scars. He quickly hid one behind his back, and one in his tangled mess of hair.

"Nothing much," replied Jaden I what was he hoped a convincing voice "just going to get dressed and go down for breakfast.

"oh. Ok" replied Syrus as he walked to join his other friends in the cafeteria.

_"__man__ that was close. I really __gotta__ pay attention to these things" _thought Jaden

Jaden then began to get dressed. When he thought looked suitable he looked around his room for his pair of elemental hero wristbands. This was no one could see his scars. Jaden hurried downstairs to find a lunch room full of his friends.

"Hey sarge what's up?" greeted Hassleberry

Jaden just smiled sheepishly and went around greeting his other friends. It took him 5 minutes to realize that Jesse hadn't said hello to him in fact Jesse hadn't even acknowledged that Jaden was in the room. Just another thing for Jaden to be depressed about. But this surprisingly made him hurt even more. Why wasn't his best friend speaking to him?

Little did Jaden know Jesse didn't notice him because he was too deep in thought. "_How," thought Jesse "How could I have not noticed he was in so much __pain.__ I say I love him. If I really did I would'__ve noticed. I thought I knew everything about Jaden. I mean lets face it I'm nothing short of obsessed with the brown haired angel."_

This was too much for Jaden. He couldn't take it he finally mustered the strength to say "hey Jesse"

Jesse began to look up but found he couldn't. He did not deserve to even look at him. He chose silence and looked towards the ground. Jaden pretended to be as dense as everyone thought he was. But inside he was dying. "_Whats__ wrong with me?" he was mentally screaming "Why wont you look at me??!!"_

Jaden quickly excused himself from the cafeteria. He ran upstairs to his room. He pulled off his wristbands and pulled the knife out from under the mattress. And the cycle started all over again. He turned up his stereo extremely loud. It was playing his favorite song. "Faith In The Knife" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Maybe it was the music, or maybe he just didn't notice when a certain person aka Chazz Princeton walked into the room. He stayed there silently watching the slifer mutilate himself. He then finally decided to make his presence noticed. He cleared his throat. Jaden looked up horror evident in his eyes.

"Wow he would've thought that the happy go lucky slifer was a cutter?" Chazz said not really expecting a answer.

He moved towards the bed and sat down. He pulled Jaden close and whispered in his ear

"Now why is someone as pretty as you making scars on their beautiful body?"

Jaden wanted to pull away but found that Chazzs' grip was to strong.

Chazz really did want to know what made Jaden cut. He began thinking ideas up in his head. Well he was fine yesterday. What could've made him want to hurt himself? Then it suddenly dawned on him. Jesse he thought.

"Jaden are you cutting yourself because Jesse wasn't talking to you?" asked Chazz.

Jaden just blushed.

"Well that shouldn't have effected you this much unless…" Chazz started to trail off. "unless your in LOVE with him. Is that it Jaden do you love Jesse?"

Jaden just turned even redder and looked away. Chazz couldn't help himself he started to burst out laughing.

"wow Jaden you are _pathetic_ so goddamned pretty but pathetic. What makes you think that Jesse would ever like you? I mean look at you. So weak you have to cut yourself to feel alive. That boy could have anyone he wants. He'd never want you. You are like a broken doll. You are worthless."

With that Chazz got up and began to straddle the slifers waist."But if it makes you feel _any_ better I still want to play with you."

Chazz then kissed Jaden on the lips hard. Every thing in Jaden was screaming PUSH HIM AWAY. THIS IS WRONG YOU LOVE JESSE NOT CHAZZ! The only thing that was stopping him was a little voice in the back of him head. It said in a mocking tone _"don't lie to __yourself__ Jaden. You love it really. Are you __gonna__ give this up? This is the one person that actually wants you for something. Just think even if he just wants sex at least SOMEONE wants you. For once __your__ not completely worthless. Are you really going to give this up?"_

The truth hurt Jaden. As much as he didn't want to believe it it was true. He would never give this up at least he's worth something. For now.

OMG That took me a long time was it worth it? The next chapter is about why Jaden is so depressed. Once again I only want two reviews to continue.

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	3. She's Gone And It's Your Fault

**

* * *

OK for starters sorry I have to start off like this, but let me get some things **_**straight**_**Lets**** start from the beginning. I can **_**take **_**criticism ok? What I absolutely CANNOT take is when people flame me, and ****go**** out of their way to mean. Some people (naming no names) thought they would tell me what they didn't like about my story. Which is OK with me people have the right to their opinion. But when they started flaming my writing skills and telling me to stop writing about what I don't know, **_**that's **_**when I got pissed. Ok? For the record this is **_**my **_**fricken**** story. Which means that I can write the characters any way I want got that? And second so what if the characters don't act like that in the show. This is a story on ****fanfiction****. Key word FICTION as in not real made up. You people are wasting **_**your own**_** time flaming me. I know this story is good and 95 of the people who reviewed it thought so too. So I'd LOVE IT if you leave me alone and if you don't like DON'T READ! OK? Oh and to all the other people who want to flame me and be rude? YOU GUYS CAN KISS MY ASS!**

* * *

**Ok now that that's done I can start on Chapter Three : This is the flashback chapter. So if any of you were confused about why Jaden is cutting, and why he gave into chazz here it is!**

'LOCAL BOY SCORES WINNING SHOT IN BASKETBALL GAME'

'FOOTBALL TEAM CAPTAIN MICHAEL YUKI SCORES LAST TOUCHDOWN OF THE GAME!'

Jaden sighed and closed the scrapbook. Filled with headlines and newspaper articles about his GOD like brother Michael Yuki. He had been hearing stories about how amazing he was since he was five. And quite frankly he was getting sick of it. Because of his perfect brother the only one who paid attention to him was his mother. His brother thought he was just a complete annoyance, and his father well lets just say he didn't exactly _like _Jaden very much. In fact it wouldn't be a understatement to say that he actually disliked him.

"Your brother is captain of every sports team in school," gloated his father "And what can you do? Play some stupid card game? Like _that's _ever gonna get you anywhere. You could learn a lesson by listening to your brother"

Over the years Jaden had learned to tune his father out. He was NOT stupid. He knew that translated into "Why the fuck can't you do anything right? You're a disgrace to this family." And even if Jaden hadn't caught the hint that that's what it meant it was no problem. For his father had said those exact words to him about five days ago. You'd think that Jaden would be use to it by now, but you would be wrong. Now more then ever they were starting to really hurt Jaden. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. His mother had been becoming increasingly pale, and Jaden was positive that she was getting sick. But every time he asked her about it she would reply "No No honey I'm fine, don't you have homework to do?" And that's as far as that conversation ever went.

One day after detention Jaden came home to an empty house. He called out his mothers name and got no reply. He went upstairs to her room to find her on her hands and knees coughing up her own blood, and struggling for her breaths. Jaden quickly called 911 and an ambulance came to the house to pick her up. After about three hours of waiting in the living room with his father and brother the phone rand. His father picked up and listened intently before coming back in the room with an emotionless face.

"Michael," he started "Your mother has died from a blood clot in her uterus."

Jaden was furious! His father had not even addressed him when he was right in the room. He talked like Michael was his only son. Jaden was finally done he was sick of his father treating him like this. He sprang up off the couch and screamed "WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU? MICHAEL IS NOT YOUR ONLY FREAKING SON. SHE WAS MY MOTHER TOO! YOU THINK THAT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT SHE DIED? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? WELL THEN YOU SORRY MOTHER FUCKER YOU MUST BE RETARTED" Jaden's father just stood there a moment before turning back to Michael and explaining.

"The doctor said that the clot was formed by massive bleeding in her uterus. He said that because of the birth of her _second_ child had brought on the internal bleeding" he said looking directly at Jaden. "Did you hear that _son" _he said giving Jaden a look that would be burned into his memory forever. "This is your fault it is your fault that your mother is dead. You worthless piece of crap. You were never good at anything, now I don't have a wife and Michael doesn't have a mother. Are you happy? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY? You just _had _to go and ruin our lives didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Well forget it I am _done_ I have only one son now and its not you. So you pick your sorry ass up and go up to your room. I do not ever want to see your face again"

Jaden still in a daze because of what had just happened. He went up to his room and just sat there. He sat there for three hours before he had come to terms with what had just happened. His mother was dead. The only person who ever loved him was dead. And it was his fault. He sat there on his bed and cried. He cried till morning. And even then he didn't bother to go to school. His father said he never wanted to see his face again and he meant it. He did not want to deal with his father when he was like this.

After the funeral things only got worse for Jaden. Not only did his father remind him every day that he was worthless, he also mentioned that he was a murderer. Hearing that every day for _two years_ had destroyed Jaden. What little self-esteem he had left was long gone. Jaden Yuki was worthless and he knew it. "No one will ever want to be with you. You should just give up _now_ whats the point of you even bothering to love someone? They will just turn you away. You really are pathetic."

A few months before he went to duel academy Jaden learned two things. One is that you fake a smile no one will know what's wrong. Pretending your ok makes you feel good, if only for a little bit. The second thing he learned about was cutting. The first time he did it was on accident. Like any person he was expecting to feel pain. But the pain didn't come only a little sting and even then he didn't even feel it because of the pleasure he was feeling. So he tried it again and again until he was addicted to it. Every time something would go wrong he'd go and cut himself, and he felt good for the first time in years. It was his release from self pain. It was his drug, and he was not ready to let go

* * *

OMG! Why do I feel like this chapter was really poorly written? This time I want 3 reviews to continue. I only went up because of my flamers, and I wanna know if its worth continuing. Wow I really don't like this chapter I might edit it later. Tell me how to improve it in your reviews. I take constructive criticism NOW FLAMES OK???!! 

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	4. We Need To Talk

Hey people!! Sorry for the long wait between updates. I was busy with holiday shopping, and all that nonsense. To my reviewers thank you! You guys make me so happy! Oh and I forgot what reviewer it was who said this, but I'm sorry for the grammar. And the spacing out between sentences is my computers fault. It's all spazzy. Sorry about that too. Oh and one more thing. My 50th review for this story is coming up. Who ever is my 50th reviewer gets A) a chapter dedicated to them of B) a one-shot written for them. Well enough with my talk on with the story.

This chapter is dedicated to The Keys To Eternal Limits just cause I can and she's awesome :

Jaden was in an uncomfortable situation. He currently had Chazz Princeton straddling his waist and kissing him _full _on the mouth. Now Jaden wanted nothing more, then to get Chazz the _hell _off of him, and run out of the room. But something was not letting him. It was the old fear, that no one would ever love him (courtesy of his father) and that he should just take what's coming. Jaden becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen finally decided to let Chazz do what ever he wanted with him. Chazz broke off the kiss and looked Jaden in the eyes.

"Well Jaden did you like that?" He asked.

Jaden didn't say anything, and just looked away. Suddenly he felt a sharp blow to the face. Chazz had just slapped his across the face. Hard.

"WELL BITCH ANSWER ME I DO NOT LIKE BEING IGNORED!"

Jaden still did not answer he was still shocked by the fact that he had just gotten hit by someone he called his friend. Chazz quickly getting angry again raised his hand to hit Jaden even harder but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Chazz in fear of getting caught quickly jumped off the slifer. But not before whispering "If you tell anyone what I did I will kill you." And with that he ran out the back door.

"HEY SARGE YOU IN THERE?" screamed Hassleberry from the other side of the door.

Jaden quickly jumped out of bed. Hid the blade under the mattress, pulled down his sleeves, and pulled down his blanket to hide that stains. Jaden walked to the door and opened it. In front of him was Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry.

"Hey bro wanna go hang out by the beach?"

"Sure Sy," Jaden replied "Let me just get my swimming trunks. I'll meet you there in five minutes.

Jaden closed the door, and pulled out his trunks and a towel. While pulling his trunks up he came to a realization. He had nothing to hide his scars. He quickly searched around the room looking for anything to hide them. He stopped when he saw two wristbands. He pulled them onto his wrists, and walked out the door.

Once he got to the beach his friends had already set up the towels, and the umbrellas. Everyone was in the water. Well at least everyone he could see was in the water He ran down the path to drop his things at the umbrella. There he saw Jesse. Jesse looked up and smiled

"Oh hey Jay what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

Jaden was confused. Jesse wasn't talking to him this morning why now? He decided to ask

"Hey why weren't you talking to me this morning?" Jaden asked.

Jesse's face quickly got serious.

"Jaden we need to talk?"

"About what?" Jaden asked getting nervous

Jesse grabbed his hand, and pulled back his wristbands to reveal…

HAHA cliffhanger. Well not really you should know whats there. READ AND REVIEW BYE!


	5. We'll Get Through This I Promise

EEP! Sorry I took so long to update the story. I was sooo busy with the holidays and stuff. Besides I was always out with my friends. Lol what do you want? I have a life! Ok so I'm gonna make this chapter extra long because you had to wait :

* * *

**Ok this chapter is dedicated to ChazzyLuverGirl. I had her suggestions in mind when I wrote this. Lol chazzyluver girl you rock! Hopefully your suggestions made this story better.**

**On with the story…..**

_Jesse took off Jaden's wristbands to reveal…_

Jesse Anderson could've fainted right on the spot. He looked at Jaden's wrist once more making sure he wasn't seeing this. Unfortunately what Jesse saw was very real. Jaden's wrist revealed _many_ scars. Some healed over, and some still fresh. When Jesse caught Jaden it never even crossed his mind that Jaden had been doing this for a long time.

After about a few minutes of awkward silence Jaden finally spoke up.

"Jesse. It's not what it looks like I can explain."

He was answered by silence.

"Jesse..?" Jaden tried again "Are you listening to me?"

What Jaden saw shocked him. There was Jesse, the boy he loved in front of him crying.

"Why?" Jesse managed to choke out in between sobs "Why didn't you tell me Jaden? I thought I was your best friend. How could you hide something like this from me?"

The emotion Jaden felt next was surprising. He wasn't sad, he wasn't even embarrassed. Jaden was angry.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you about this?" Jaden shot back "It's because this is _my _problem. You don't know the pain I've been through. I've been handling this for almost half of my life. I'm used to dealing with my own problems. You think you can just waltz in here and expect me to spill everything out to you? Well I got news for you Anderson you are dead fucking wrong!"

Tears of anger started spilling from Jaden's eyes. How dare that bastard Jesse just walk into his life like that. How _dare he_ make Jaden feel like this. Jaden had never been in love, and he wasn't expecting falling in love either. Of course he just had to fall for the one person who would never love him back. If Jaden thought he was messed up before look at him now. He's just a love sick emo kid who can't deal with his life.

After realizing that it had been silent for a long time Jesse decided to do something. He got up and grabbed Jaden by the wrists. He quickly yelled to the others that he and Jaden were leaving, and proceeded to drag Jaden off the beach.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Anderson" Jaden said trying to get Jesse to leave him alone. Jesse said nothing, and continued to walk.

"Are you deaf? Get your hands off of me." Jaden once again said. And once again he was ignored. Jaden tried several more times to get Jesse to let go. Using colorful language to try and achieve his goal. But alas it was all in vain. Finally realizing that he was not going to get out of this he sighed and said:

"OK. You win. But will you at least tell me where we are going? And ease up you might reopen one of my scars."

Jaden felt the grip on his wrists ease up slightly. "_Well at least he isn't deaf."_ Jaden thought.

Jaden came out of his thoughts to see that they had reached their destination. It was the slifer dorm.

"Uhm Jesse?" Jaden asked a little confused about why they were here "Why did we come to our rooms?"

Jaden didn't even have time to think before he was being picked up bridal style and carried up the stairs to their room. Jaden would've liked it if he wasn't so confused. When they got their Jesse dropped Jaden on the bed went to the door and locked it. Jesse then went to the desk and slid out the chair. Sitting down he said only one word.

"Talk." He said looking at Jaden with the most intense look he had ever seen.

"What are you saying? There is nothing to talk about?" Jaden responded knowing full well what Jesse meant. Jesse stared back at him the look on his face unfaltering.

"Now's not the time _or_ the place to play dumb with me. You're hurting yourself. And as far as I know your doing it on a daily basis. Now I want to know why you are doing this to yourself. We'll be here _all_ night if we have too."

The look on Jesse's face said that they would very well stay there all night. Maybe even longer if he had too. But Jaden was determined not to tell him. His best friend/ crush probably already thinks he's pathetic because he's a cutter. He doesn't need anymore sympathy because of his whole "unloved child" story. Jaden inwardly snorted. His life was just pathetic when you really think about it. Jesse just sat there waiting for an answer. He wouldn't leave until he got one.

Finally after 20 minutes of tense silence Jesse finally decided to say something.

"Jaden you are my best friend. I refuse to let you go down like this. I already lost someone I cared about like this before and it won't happen again."

The first words out of Jaden's mouth were "Again?"

"Yes Jaden you heard me again. One of my best friends killed themselves by overdosing. The medical examiner found self-inflicted wounds on his wrists. And you want to know what sucks? I loved him. I mean more then I should've. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I felt. And I won't let you die before I get a chance to tell y-."

Jesse quickly caught himself before he said anything else. He had let his emotions get the best of him. He almost just confessed to Jaden that he was in love with him. Jaden however wasn't as slow as people think. He had caught that. However years of "no one will ever love you" being drilled into his brain quickly erased any thought of Jesse ever saying that. Hoping that Jaden hadn't noticed anything Jesse continued talking.

"Jaden come on! You can't just sit there and say nothing forever! You are my best friend I care about you so much you don't even know the half of it! I can't help you unless you don't tell me why you are doing this to yourself."

Jaden finally gave in. He had never told anyone his story. If he was going to tell someone it might as well be Jesse. Jaden took a deep breath and started to spill out his entire life story. He stopped many times just because he was crying to hard. Jaden never expected to react like this while telling someone his story. I guess it just affected him more then he had thought. It wasn't that bad though. When Jaden started crying Jesse would walk over to him and pull him into his arms, telling him that it was going to be ok, and whispering sweet things into his ears. Jaden liked this part the most, and had a hard time trying to hide his blushed face from the emerald haired beauty.

After he had finished his story Jaden looked up at Jesse. He had looked on his face that Jaden would never forget. He looked like he was in so much pain. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was biting his lip to keep from crying. Even though Jaden didn't realize it Jesse was in just as much pain as he was. Jesse loved him more then life itself. He couldn't stand to hear that his angel had been in so much pain. It hurt him so much, it almost made him physically sick.

"Jaden," he said in almost a whisper " I can't believe you've been through all of that, and still smile everyday like there was nothing wrong. And I hate myself right now because if I hadn't caught you that one time I would've _never_ guessed that there was anything wrong with you."

"Jesse," Jaden answered forgetting about himself for a moment to comfort the one he loves. "This isn't your fault please don't hate yourself because of me. I've become a master at hiding my emotions. No one would've been able to guess how I was feeling."

"But Jaden _I_ should've been able to tell. We are best friends, and I should've that something was wrong."

Jaden not wanting to see his love in anymore pain went right up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jesse was shocked at first, but then slowly started to hug back. They stayed like that for five minutes before they finally pulled apart. Jesse then took both of Jaden's hands into his and stared into his eyes.

"Jaden," he started "I promise that I'm going to help you get through this. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. But you have to promise that you'll put an effort into this as well. That means you have to lessen how much you cut. I know you can't quit cold turkey, but try to not do it as much. Jaden do you promise?"

Jaden slowly nodded his head silently agreeing to his friend's plea.

"Ok then we'll get through this together."

Jesse then smiled at Jaden and took him into his arms once more. And even though he would never say anything Jesse saw the light blush that was beginning to cover Jaden's face.

* * *

**HAHA. This chapter is finally done! It took me so long to write. Sorry it got a little fluffy at the end all the angst was making me upset. Oh and this story isn't even close to being over. I love Jaden very much, but I just can't see anything in his life go perfectly well (at least in this story) there will still be angst. Oh and chazz comes back in the next chapter. More trouble for Jaden. Ok so I want 3 reviews before I write the next chapter. Good bye for now**

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	6. Jesse Loves Me?

HEEEEYYY! Sorry I took so long in between updates. I was sucked into the world or Edgar Allen Poe, and couldn't put down the book. Well anyway heres the next chapter of The Brightside Of Suffering.

Once again dedicated to chazzluvergirl because she is really helping me with my writing! An extra long chapter because you had to wait again :

It has been a few weeks since Jesse confronted Jaden about his cutting problem. And surprisingly it actually got through to him. He hadn't stopped cutting completely, but he didn't do it nearly as much. When he felt like cutting he just took a rubber band and snapped it across his wrist.

While walking home from his therapist one night Jaden felt the presence of someone behind him. Getting nervous he started to walk faster. That's when he heard the footsteps. Jaden stopped and turned around to confront whoever the hell was following him, but he was only met by darkness. As he began to calm down he felt someone grab his wrists tight enough to leave a bruise. He turned around, and was met by none other than. Chazz Princeton.

"Hey there Jaden," he whispered so sweetly Jaden wanted to gag. "Did you miss me? Because I missed you A LOT."

Jaden said nothing, as he tried to pull away from the black slifer.

"Nu uh uh" Chazz said "There is no fucking way I'm letting you get away this time. Now I'm going to take you where no one will hear you scream. Your friends can't save you now."

Jaden finally realizing what was happening opened his mouth to scream, but before anything could come out he was struck in the back of the head, and passed out.

When he finally woke up he didn't realize where he was. He wasn't in the slifer dorms, or at the beach, or in the main building. Where the hell was he?

"Oh Jaden you're awake." Chazz said coming into the room. "Thank God I thought I hit you too hard. Now we can finally have some fun."

Jaden just stared at Chazz not knowing what to say, or do. Finally he decided he would just start from the beginning.

"Chazz where did you take me?"

"In the shack behind the main building. It's right by the ocean no one can hear you screaming over the current. And no one even knows this is here, besides me."

"Why did you take me here?"

"MY GOD! Jaden even you can't be that stupid. Don't you remember what I was doing to you that night? I've come to finish what I've started. Even if you don't want it."

Jaden didn't say anything. He was too scared to even think. While in his daze, he did not notice Chazz walk over to him. He pushed him down slightly, and mounted him. Jaden struggled to get free but couldn't under the weight of Chazz.

"There is no use Jaden," Chazz said while licking the shell of Jaden's ear causing him to shudder "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Jaden started to cry, as Chazz ripped off his jacket and shirt. He tried to fight back, but was only rewarded with a punch to the face. He could feel the blood trickling down his cheek.

"Why?" Jaden cried "Why are you doing this to me?"

Chazz stopped licking Jaden's neck to look over him with a twisted smile on his face.

"Why," Chazz mimicked "You want to know why I'm doing this to you? Two reasons. One just because I can and I want you badly Jaden Yuki. And Two. This was done to me as a child by my brothers. And my way of thinking is this. I'm so much better then you why should I have to suffer and you don't? You know I hate not being the best. My brothers stole my virginity and now I'm gonna steal yours. Just think of this as getting put on the same level as me."

And with that Chazz stopped talking, and snaked his way down Jaden's pants to his crotch. Jaden was now crying harder then before. He wanted to scream, but he was too scared of what Chazz might do to him if he did. And Chazz was right no one would be able to hear him over the roar of the current.

Jaden's pants were currently off and tossed haphazardly on the floor somewhere. Next off were his boxers. He tried to plea with Chazz one last time.

"PLEASE CHAZZ! DON'T DO THIS TO ME. I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!!"

Chazz laughed as he saw just how low he had brought down the slifer. Ignoring Jaden's cries he roughly entered. No stretching. No lube. Jaden's scream was ear shattering. It hurt him so bad. Chazz continued to slam into him, leaving nail scratches on Jaden's back. Jaden cried and screamed desperately someone would here him, but it was all in vein. No one would hear him; no one would come and save him. Chazz punched Jaden all over his body trying to get him to shut up. Jaden only stopped screaming when he started coughing up blood.

Chazz continued to pound into Jaden until he came. He pulled out his cock which was covered with blood and cum, and started to clean himself up. He took an old tower lying on the floor, and began to wipe off any evidence that there had ever been anybody there. He then got dressed and walked out of the shed. Forgetting, or just completely ignoring the bloodied broken and naked slifer on the floor.

About twenty minutes later Jaden awoke. He looked around the shed. He then remembered what had happened and started to violently cry. He hugged his knees to his chest and thought about what had just happened. And by nature he automatically thought that he deserved this. As he got up the things that his father has said to him racing through his mind, Jaden started to get up. He looked around for his clothes and found his tattered slifer jacket lying on the floor. He continued to get dressed until he decided he was decent enough to go outside.

Still crying he opened the door to the shack and noticed it was raining. Not caring he began to walk to the slifer dorms. On arrival he noticed that there was no one there. '_They must be at dinner'_ he thought. Jaden then walked to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He was bleeding just about everywhere, and his face had bruised all over it. Then he suddenly thought of Jesse. _'What if he saw him like this? He would never love me looking like this. Jesse will never want me now. I'm just a whore now. I don't even have my virginity anymore. What do I have to live for? I lost my innocence by force, I have no family, and the one I love will never love me back. As far as I'm concerned I'm just a waste of a person.'_

Jaden walked into the bedroom and lifted up his mattress. He pulled out the blade which has gotten dusty from not being used. He then went back into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. And took out his anti-depressant pills. He opened the cap and poured the whole thing into his mouth, and swallowed. He then slit his wrists deeper then he had ever done before. He then slid down onto the floor and waited for death to claim him.

Jaden's heart started to beat faster. His vision blurred, and his breathing became shallow. The medicine was finally kicking in, and the blood loss was moving it along quite smoothly. He heard the door to his room open. He couldn't even move to see who it was. The overdose had already claimed his motor skills.

"JADEN!!" It was Jesse. His Jesse and the last voice he was ever going to hear.

"JADEN!! Where are ya buddy? I brought you some shrimp!"

Jaden just sat there he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He heard footsteps approach the bathroom. The door opened and in walked Jesse. Jesse looked around for a second and then looked down. It was then he saw Jaden on the floor all bruised and bloodied up, and having profuse amounts of blood streaming from his wrists.

Jesse let out a loud scream and ran over to Jaden's side. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, and told them to hurry. When he was don talking he looked back at Jaden.

"Jaden!! Why would you do this to yourself? I thought we were gonna get through this! I thought that we had gotten passed this!!"

Jesse then started to sob.

"Jaden why? I already lost a friend like this don't leave me too."

Jaden had lost most of his senses, but could still hear Jesse sobbing. If it was possible he felt worse then before. He had never wanted to make Jesse cry. He wished he could make it better. He tried to lift up his hands to give Jesse a hug, but they were to numb from blood loss. The sirens were getting closer.

"Jaden hold on. They are almost here. Please don't die on me. I will make this better. I promise just don't go!"

Jaden had lost all sense of what was going on. The drugs had done their job. He heard heavy footsteps running into the room. He felt himself being picked up, and carried outside.

Jesse ran behind him, and got into the back of the ambulance with the EMT's. The emergency crew had already started delivering medical assistance to Jaden.

Jaden could feel the darkness creeping up upon him. Before he let unconsciousness claim him he heard Jesse's voice.

"JADEN! Please hold on don't go! I love you!"

'Jesse loves me?' was the last thought Jaden had before he slipped into total darkness.

HAHA DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! A cliffhanger! Kind of I'm not sure. Jaden doesn't die for the record. I don't have the heart to kill him. Ok I want 3 reviews to continue. Oh and what do you think should happen too Chazz? He won't be in the next chapter, but he does come back. I'm either going to have him killed, or sent to jail. Your choice. PS I'm not updating until The Keys to Eternal Limits updates. High School Drama or Fake A Smile. Review

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	7. We Can Be Together Now Right?

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait once again. This time I was distracted by Chiodos and their awesome new album the bone palace ballet. Well them and guitar hero 3. Lol. On with next chapter.

Oh yea. Chazz dies but not in this chapter. This chapter is more of a fluffy chapter. When they realize they love each other.

* * *

"JADEN JADEN!" Jesse screamed. "PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU I LOVE YOU!"

It's so ironic that the three words Jesse was afraid to say at one point he was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU WAKE UP!"

"Young man," addressed the doctor "screaming won't wake your friend up any sooner. In fact it is disturbing the other patients in the hospital. Please stop or else you will have to be removed from the hospital."

Jesse nodded and didn't say anything else as the doctor left the room and closed the door behind him. He stared at Jaden for a very long time. Memories racing through his mind of the exact reason he fell in love with him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Like he hadn't had a care in the world. Sleeping was the light term for it though. Jaden was in a drug induced coma. One which the doctors weren't sure he would wake up from.

_"If only I had told him sooner,"_ thought Jesse _"then none of this wouldn't have happened Jaden and I would be together right now."_

Jesse quickly shook is head to rid himself of the thoughts. He had to be strong for Jaden. If, NO _when _Jaden came out of this coma he would tell him how he felt. And then God willing they would be together.

* * *

JADEN'S POINT OF VIEW IN THE COMA

"My God it's so dark in here" Jaden said

He walked around this dark place looking for a door, or at least a light to help him find his way.

RUBY RUBY

"Oh that sounds like Ruby Carbunkle." Said Jaden "If Ruby's here does that mean that Jesse is here too?"

RUBY RUBY RUBY

There the noise was again. Jesse followed the sound until he met Jesse's spirit companion. The adorable Ruby.

"Hey there Ruby where is Jesse?"

"Ruby Ruby"

"What do you mean you need me too wake up? I am awake and talking to you. You're just being silly."

"RUBY RUBY"

"I'm in a COMA??!!?? I think you're crazy. I mean I _guess_ that would explain this dark place. But I feel fine. Better then ever in fact.

Suddenly a screen appeared out of the darkness. It showed Jesse's beautiful face.

"Jaden." Jesse's voice echoed through the dark room. Tears were streaming from his emerald eyes.

"Please wake up. I love you. I love you."

Jaden looked shocked to say the least.

"Jesse," he whispered "Jesse loves me and I love Jesse. WE LOVE EACH OTHER"

Suddenly everything came back to him. He was in a coma. He put himself in said coma. He tried to kill himself. He almost left Jesse forever. He almost left Jesse.

"No." Jaden whispered "Never again. Jesse I'm coming."

Jaden closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he opened up his eyes he was staring at a white ceiling.

* * *

"JADEN!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE AWAKE YOUR BACK!" Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if he got kicked out of the hospital. Jaden was awake. He had made it through. And now Jesse has to do something he thought he would never do.

"Hey Jesse. Sorry I scared you so bad. I broke the promise I made to you. I have to start explain to yo-

Jaden's words were muffled by Jesse lips. His eyes expanded. Was he really awake? Was this still part of a dream? But no. This was real Jesse was kissing him. Jesse pulled apart and looked into Jaden's eyes. Looking for any sign of emotion. Love, betrayal, or even disgust. Any emotion would have made Jesse feel better. But all he saw was Jaden's eyes wide open with amazement.

Jaden," Jesse began. And then everything spilled out. "JADEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL. I WAS SO SCARED THAT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP. I DON'T NOT WHAT I WOULD'VE HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU. JADEN YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

Jesse had let everything spill out. He had made himself completely vulnerable. Jaden just looked at him. The same shocked expression still on his face. Then he turned to Jesse and smiled a real smile. Something he hadn't done in years. He reached out and pulled Jesse closer to him. He cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. He slid his tongue over Jesse's lip asking, no begging for entrance. Jesse happily complied and opened his mouth. They had a battle for dominance, which Jesse won in the end. The need for oxygen became too great, and they had to pull apart.

"Does that answer your question Jesse? I love you too. Now we can be together right?"

Jesse looked at Jaden long and hard before answering "Yes Jaden. We can be together. But this relationship will not be built on lies. Is there _anything _you need to tell me? Anything at all? Let me remind you nothing you can say can make me love you any less."

Jaden didn't say anything. He racked his mind thinking of what to tell Jesse. Suddenly he remembered why he had done this to himself in the first place. Chazz. Chazz Princeton had raped him. Jaden suddenly began to cry recalling exactly what happened to him, and how he felt afterwards.

"Jaden," Jesse said sitting on top of the bed to hug his new _boyfriend._ "What's wrong love? Why is my slifer angel crying?"

"Chazz," Jaden managed to choke out between sobs. "Chazz raped me last night in the old shack behind the main building. That's why I tried to kill myself. I thought you would never want me after I was turned into some _disgusting whore_"

Jesse looked like he was about to cry.

"Jaden you are not a disgusting whore. Nothing anyone could do could make you less pure or any less perfect in my eyes."

Comforting Jaden had been first in Jesse's mind. Now that that was out of the way he had to go back to the matter at hand. Chazz fucking Princeton had touched _his_ Jaden. He put _his _angel in so much pain. Because of that Jesse almost lost Jaden. And Chazz would pay for that everyday of his life. Jesse would make sure of it.

Jesse just sat there hugging Jaden for a few more minutes. Doing everything he could to make his angel stop crying. After about five more minutes Jaden finally stopped, and looked up into Jesse's eyes.

"Jesse," Jaden started "I love you so so so so much. Promise me you won't ever go. Promise me you'll be with me forever."

Jesse kissed Jaden's forehead and said "I know Jaden. I love you more then you can ever imagine and I will never let you go. Not now not ever."

Even though Jesse had meant what he said his mind was wandering off to other places. He couldn't help but pay attention to other things. And as the doctors ushered him out so they could run more tests on Jaden, he didn't even protest to let him stay. No no Jesse Anderson had other things on his mind. Like what he was going to do about Chazz Princeton.

Jesse laughed evilly to himself. No matter what happened to Jesse Chazz Princeton would pay _dearly _for hurting his Jaden. And if it came down to it Chazz would pay with his very life.

* * *

HAHA I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! It took me long to write cause I was watching GX while I was writing this. I kept on pausing my TiVo every time Jesse's face came up. LOL. I'm such a nerd x. Chazz dies in the next chapter. I may not update soon, because I'm going on vacation with my whole family on Tuesday. We're going to florida. I'll try to update one more time before we leave. If I can't I will update as soon as I get back.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE

xo,

decoratedxemergencee


	8. Mourn The Death Of Your Bloody Valentine

**HEY GUYS!!!!! Did you miss me? Because I missed you guys. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait between updates. Now this is chapter is going to be amazing. And if you're lucky I might even update two chapters. I hope that makes up for the wait. And before anyone says anything I know the chapter title is from a song called My Bloody Valentine. I was listening to it when I wrote it. Chazz dies in this chapter. And it will be bloody. Oh and I haven't clarified this yet, but I don't hate Chazz. I actually love him a lot, but I needed a bad guy. Sorry Chazz fans. He'll be good in my next story. Ok I'm done with my rant. On with the story.**

* * *

Jesse walked out of the hospital heading for the slifer dorms. '_Damn,' _Jesse thought _'how am I going to get revenge on Chazz? He took MY Jaden's virginity. I was supposed to be his first time, not that rich bastard. He hurt Jaden and now he will pay'_

Lost in his thoughts Jesse didn't notice Syrus running towards him. CRASH! Syrus collided with Jesse at full speed.

"Sorry Sy," Jesse apologized putting on a smile to hide his murderous thoughts.

"JESSE! Where is Jaden I haven't seen him since yesterday where is he what if he's gone missing?

"Calm down Syrus Jaden's in the infirmary."

"INFIRMARY WHAT!!??!! What happened to Jaden?

"He…" Jesse paused. Jaden wouldn't want anyone to know that he was raped by Chazz. He probably had a hard time telling even Jesse. "Erm he… slipped on an ice cube in the cafeteria and hit his head. You and the gang were at the beach so you probably don't even remember. Jaden will be fine."

Jesse put on a smile that could turn anyone into a puddle at his feet, and told Syrus he had things to do. He turned around and continued on his way to the dorms. He began to start thinking of ways to get back at Chazz. The one that kept resurfacing was murder. But he couldn't murder anyone let alone Chazz. But no matter how much he tried to suppress it just kept coming back. _Kill him he hurt your Jaden so now you hurt him._

Jesse just shook his head, and finally arrived at the slifer dorms. He lay down in his bunk and tried to clear his head. _'Maybe I should just tell chancellor Sheppard. Chazz will be expelled and we will never have to see him again. Then Jaden and I could be happy together. But that just doesn't seem worth it. He raped Jaden and that led him to attempt suicide. If it weren't for me Jaden might be dead. So Chazz almost killed Jaden? Then would it be okay to try and kill him? GAH! This is too much strain on my body. I should try and get some sleep.'_

Jesse did eventually fall asleep but it wasn't a peaceful one. He kept on having dreams about Chazz raping Jaden. He kept on imagining the terrified look on Jaden's face as his virginity was being stolen from him. Suddenly Jesse shot up in his bed. His mind had gotten the best of him. And now Chazz Princeton was going to die. Tonight. A perfectly evil plan started formulating in Jesse's mind. _'Jaden and God please forgive me for what I am about to do.'_

Jesse got up and put on his usual clothes before setting out to find the black slifer. He didn't have to look far, for he was right outside of the dorm.

"CHAZZ!" Jesse screamed in the happiest voice he could muster

"What," Chazz turned his "oh. Hey Jesse what's up?"

"Nothing much. Will you come up to the room for a second I want to talk to you?"

"Uhm. Ok" Chazz answered not really knowing what the teal haired beauty wanted from him.

Chazz followed Jesse up the stairs, and into his room. He closed the door. The Jesse turned around to lock it. Chazz walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So Jesse what is it?"

Jesse strode over to the bed and sat a _little_ to close to Chazz.

"Well…." Jesse started "I was wondering if you were seeing anybody."

"No. Why?" Chazz asked knowing what direction this was heading in.

"So I could do this, and not feel bad."

Suddenly Jesse pushed his lips into Chazz's, and had to fight the urge to throw up. _'Just pretend its Jaden' _Jesse thought. Jesse pushed Chazz onto the bed and started to straddle his hips. He placed his hands on either sides of Chazz's head, and started to kiss him even harder.

"WOW," Chazz said "I was never expecting that. Jesse do you really want this?"

"Of Course. I've wanted this for sooo long it feels good that I can finally do this."

Jesse felt awful. It was like he was cheating on Jaden. With the man who raped him. He just had to keep on thinking. It's for Jaden. It's for Jaden.

Chazz started to remove Jesse's shirt. Jesse almost swatted him away, but then realized it would ruin his plan. He let Chazz unclothe him. Then he removed Chazz's shirt. As Chazz's hands started to roam across his body he stopped him.

"Chazz?" Jesse asked in an 'innocent' voice. "Can we do this buy the cliff near the ocean? I've always wanted to do it outside in the moonlight. Might as well be with you right?"

"What? Uhm sure of course if that's what you really want. But couldn't people see us?"

"No love," Jesse almost shivered that was Jaden's nickname "Everyone's asleep and it's so dark no one would ever know."

"Okay if that's what you want we'll have sex on the cliff."

YES! Jesse had an internal victory dance. The plan is coming into place. This is working PERFECTLY! In less then 20 minutes Chazz will be DEAD!

Chazz picked up his shoes and headed towards the door. He noticed Jesse lift up Jaden's bed to get something.

"What are you getting Jesse?" asked Chazz

"WHAT? Oh I'm getting condoms. You know never can be too safe."

Chazz made a face, and proceeded to walk out of the room. Jesse hid the 'condoms' in his back pocket. It took about five minutes to get to the cliff. When they got there it was beautiful the moon was shining and its reflection was on the water. _'I have to remember to take Jaden here when he gets better.'_

Chazz lied down on the soft grass and beckoned for Jesse to come on top of him. Jesse obeyed and walked over and started to straddle Chazz's hips. He bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"Chazz," he began trying to look shy "Chazz I…"

Sensing Jesse's shyness Chazz decided to finish the sentence for him

"Don't worry babe. It's ok if you're shy. I love you too."

Jesse smiled and started laughing to himself.

"Thanks _babe," _every word dripping with venom. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. I was about to say. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JADEN!"

Chazz looked shocked. There's no way Jesse could've known what he did. No one was supposed to know.

"I bet you're wondering how I found out. Well Jaden told me. That's right Jaden. He's not scared of you _anymore_. And you know what else? We're together now as in dating. And as his boyfriend it's my job to make sure that everyone that hurts him is _taken care of_. AND CONDRATU FUCKING LATIONS CHAZZ! You're going to be the first one."

Chazz panicked he started to try and move away but Jesse had a strong grip on him. Jesse reached into his back pocket and pulled out Jaden's switchblade.

"You see this Chazz?" Jesse questioned "This is the blade that Jaden used to try and take his own life. Isn't it fucking ironic that now I'm going to use it to take yours?"

Before Chazz could even _scream_ his throat was slit. The blood started boiling out of it. Chazz grabbed his throat trying to stop the blood flow, but it was useless. He was going to die by Jesse's hand. Jesse then took the knife and slit Chazz's wrists open. Chazz's body started having convulsions. Jesse jumped up and moved away and watched with joy as the man he now _hated_ writhed with pain. He started to throw up blood, and then his body stopped moving. Jesse walked over to check his pulse, and felt none. He then added more cuts to Chazz's wrist and carried his body towards the edge of the cliff. He dropped it and it made a crunching noise as it hit the rocks.

Jesse started to walk back to the dorm to clean himself up. He began to contemplate what he had just done. He just_ killed_ another human. But he didn't feel bad about it at _all. _He was actually proud of himself. If this doesn't prove that I love Jaden then _nothing will. _Then he thought that he'd be in DEEP shit if someone found out about this. But Jesse was prepared for that. If he gets rid of all the evidence. It will look like a suicide. He did after all slit his wrists. So he didn't worry about that. He stepped in the shower and began to scrub himself clean. After the shower he would have to burn all the clothes he wore from today but he didn't care.

The fact that Jesse had just taken another persons life didn't even bother him that much. In fact the last thought that crossed his mind before he started the fire to burn his clothes were: _'I wonder when the next time I get to see Jaden will be. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear this._

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter. How was it? This personally was my favorite one. Jaden comes home with Jesse in the next chapter. And it's _very _possible that there will be a lemon.**

**Read and review people**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	9. I'll Show You How Good This Can Feel

**Hey. I'm back with the next chapter. But I have a question for you guys. Would ANYONE be willing to draw a picture for this story? And then post it on deviantart? Someone did that for another story, and it was really cool. But if no one wants to do it that's ok too. Oh and Cant.Live.Without.Yaoi (I'm a girl, and I don't like corny things either. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter.)**

**A LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jesse woke up early the next morning. And began to get dressed. Today was the day Jaden was coming home from the hospital. And Jesse should be happy right? Well he wasn't. Today was also the day that Jesse had to tell Jaden that he had killed Chazz. And he had no idea how Jaden would take this. Will he be happy that the man who _broke_ him was dead? Or will he be so terrified that his love killed someone that he would never want to talk to him again? If the latter happened then Jesse wouldn't be able to continue living.

Realizing he couldn't stall any longer Jesse walked out of the door and headed to the infirmary. It took Jesse 15 minutes to get there, but it felt like an eternity. He was dreading walking into Jaden's room. Absolutely _dreading _it. He opened the door and stepped inside. There was Jaden dressed in his usual clothes, and ready to go.

Jesse walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jaden was taking by surprise by the sign of emotion. He was not used to that. Jesse let go looked into Jaden's eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Wow Jesse," Jaden started "I didn't know you missed me this much."

Jesse didn't say anything and just looked down towards the floor.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked beginning to think he had done something to upset the boy "What's wrong? Please talk to me."

"Jaden I have to tell you something very important."

"Yeah Jesse? What is it?" Jaden asked

"But not here wait until we get back to the dorms." Jesse said

Jaden still confused just nodded. He grabbed his things and walked out of the infirmary with Jesse saying good-bye to the nurses and the staff. It took about 30 minutes to get back to the dorm. It would've been shorter but Jesse kept on stopping to tell Jaden how much he loved him, and how he hoped Jaden would never leave him. Jaden began to understand that this obviously had something to do with what Jesse had to tell him, and was extremely worried when they got into the room.

Jesse closed and locked the door behind him. And took a deep breath.

"OK Jaden. I don't know how to say this. And I don't know how you'll take it either. So just promise me you won't interrupt me until I'm done. Ok?"

Jaden just nodded his head. A knot in his stomach had begun to form.

"Last night I did something horrible. And I don't care if I get condemned to hell for it, because I did it for you."

Jaden looked like he was about to cry, and he didn't even know what Jesse had done.

"Jaden," Jesse began "I killed Chazz Princeton."

Before Jaden could say anything Jesse began to speak.

"I had to do it. If I didn't I would've been haunted for the rest of my life. Jaden he hurt you. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that the man who raped you was still walking around our school. You don't understand it was driving me CRAZY. I know I'm going to be in deep shit if someone found out, and I'm ok with that. I mean I'm not stupid. I made it look like he committed suicide and everything. You probably hate me right now. And you're probably terrified of me. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but just know that I love you and that's why I did it."

Jesse stopped talking and waited for Jaden's answer. But nothing came. Jaden just sat there with a look in his eyes. A look that Jesse couldn't place. Jesse thought of saying something, but he decided to let Jaden have the first say after all of that. But still there was silence. Finally Jaden decided to say something.

"Jesse you're an idiot. You say you'll be in some "deep shit" if someone found out. That's got to be the understatement of the year. Jesse if you get caught, you could be put to death. Have a needle stuck straight up your arm. What were you _thinking_? You were being so selfish."

"WHAT?" Jesse was beginning to get upset "I WAS BEING SELFISH? I PUT MY LIFE IN DANGER TO HELP YOU AND I'M BEING SELFISH?!?"

Jaden ignoring the outburst continued speaking.

"Yes you _were_ being selfish. If you got caught, then what would _I do?_ Did you even think how this would affect _me?_ When I say I can't live without you I mean it. You were the one who stopped me cutting, and you were the one that showed me that people could actually love me. And what happens if you get executed? I'm going to be alone again. And we're back to square one with the suicidal boy who doesn't think anyone loves him. Do you want that Jesse? Huh do you?"

Jesse didn't know what to say. He never thought about it that way. It never crossed his mind. He didn't speak, not knowing what to say.

"Jesse. I can't believe I'm saying this but, yes I still love you. And no I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. We're going to get through this together. You were there when I needed you, and now I'm going to be there for you."

Once again Jesse was speechless. Tears were beginning to roll down his eyes. Jaden was going to stay with him. They were going to be together. Jesse walked over to Jaden and kissed him yet again. He ran his tongue over Jaden's lips asking for entrance. Jaden happily complied and opened his mouth to let Jesse's tongue explore. Jesse moaned into the kiss wrapping one hand around Jaden's waist, and the tangling the other in Jaden's hair. The need for oxygen becoming great they finally pulled away and looked at each other.

"Is this going where I think its going?" asked Jaden

"Yeah. I think so. I know this will probably bring up bad memories but just bear with me ok? I'll show you that this could be a good thing."

Jaden nodded and let Jesse take over. Jesse kissed Jaden again, but this time in a more loving way. He laid Jaden onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He began to suck on Jaden's neck finding a sweet spot just under his left ear. He sucked until there was a red mark left visible for everyone to see. Jesse chuckled to himself. That meant that Jaden was his, and now everybody was going to know it.

Jesse began to take off Jaden's red jacket, and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He took his hand and slid it up Jaden's black shirt playing with one of his nipples. Jaden moaned and arched into the touch. Seeing that Jaden wasn't afraid yet Jesse removed his jacket. Moving his hand to the other nipple he distracted Jaden as he took of his black shirt. Jesse stopped and stared at the beautiful body below him. Jaden noticing this started to feel uncomfortable and began to squirm around under Jesse. Jesse almost to the point of drooling stopped and looked Jaden in the eyes.

"My God," he said in almost a whisper "You're beautiful"

Jaden just blushed and turned his eyes away. Jesse made a note to remember how cute Jaden was when he was embarrassed. He then bent down to kiss Jaden again, and began to take off Jaden's pants. Becoming frustrated with the button Jesse opted to just ripping them off the poor boy. He started kissing Jaden again, and snaked his hands down to Jaden's boxers. He grabbed Jaden's cock, and began to squeeze it. Jaden moaned into Jesse mouth and arched his hips into Jesse's hand. The action caused Jesse to get hard. He stopped what he was doing to Jaden and took off his pants as well. Now both boys were only in boxers. Jesse put down his hips to Jaden's, and started rubbing their erections together. This action alone almost caused Jaden to scream out loud. But he bit his lip trying to hold it back.

Jesse was very close to coming. If he wanted to finish this he had to stop grinding Jaden. Jaden moaned at the loss of friction. Jesse then went into the bathroom, and looked for anything they could use as lube. Spotting a tube of lotion he grabbed it, and went back to Jaden. He sat down on him, and took off both of their boxers. He took the cold lotion and spread it all over his cock. He then told Jaden to flip around. The lotion left on his fingers he used to stretch Jaden. He inserted one finger and waited for Jaden to be comfortable. Jaden squirmed at the unusual feeling. Sensing that Jaden was ready he added a second finger. Jaden grunted and Jesse stopped not wanting to hurt Jaden.

"It's ok Jesse. Go ahead I'm fine, I've had worse."

Jesse nodded, and scissored his fingers. He added a third one and Jaden hissed. Jesse searched for Jaden's sweet spot.

"AAHHH!"

He had found it. Jesse then removed his fingers. Jaden groaned at the loss and then realized what was going to happen next. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain. But it wasn't as bad as he had thought. Jaden was gentle with him. Not like with Chazz. This was way different. This was _much_ better. Jesse didn't move for a couple of minutes making sure that Jaden was ok. Jaden beginning to get impatient decided to take matters into his own hands. He flipped over, and was now sitting on Jesse's hips. He began to move up and down. Moaning in the process. Jesse put his hands on Jaden's hips, and began to guide him. Jaden moved up and down enjoying the feeling of his lover inside of him. He began to move at a faster pace not being able to get enough. He made Jesse hit his sweet spot. Again and again.

"Jaden!" Jesse screamed "I'm gonna come!"

J aden covered Jesse's lips with his own, and muffled both of their screams while they both came. Pulling out of Jaden Jesse kissed his forehead. And looked down.

"I love you Jaden. You stayed with me when most people would've left me to fend for myself. You're the best thing to happen in my life."

But Jaden was already asleep, and Jesse now remembered the two things he learned with Jaden today. One he was painfully adorable when he was embarrassed, and two he was just as cute when he was asleep. And Jesse was going to be there everyday watching over his angel as he slept. He wrapped his arms around Jaden and fell asleep.

**

* * *

****OMG I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! It took me so long to write. Was my lemon painfully awful? Cause I think so. I hope it wasn't too corny of fluff like.**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	10. Things Always Fall Apart

**Sorry guys I got the dreaded writers block. For me it was like they had sex now what? But I'm over it now. And fenrir-chan of course you can draw a picture for this. It would bring some joy to my life right now. I really need that. But anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Jesse and Jaden were awaken from their peaceful slumber by the sound of Jaden's cell phone.

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be __**just like you.**_

"Jaden? Jaden? Wake up love your phone is ringing."

Jaden grunted and pulled the covers over his head trying to get a few more hours of sleep in. But there was no such luck for his phone was on a periodic ring.

_You thought you were their _

_To guide me. You were only_

_In my way. You're wrong_

_If you think that I'll be just_

_Like you._

Ugh. No longer being able to ignore the noise Jaden dragged himself away from Jesse, and went to pick up his phone. It was Syrus screaming into the phone.

"Jay Jay you'll never believe this. Someone just found Chazz's body in the ocean. They said it just washed onto the shore."

Jaden's eyes were as big as saucers. He looked at Jesse with a frightened look on his face. Mouthing out 'oh shit what are we going to do now?' Jesse didn't say anything, and just looked down.

"Jaden? JADEN?! Answer me. I know you must be crushed and everything. I mean Alexis cried for 20 minutes when she found out. But please just say something to show me that you're still there."

"Yeah yeah Sy. I was just speechless for a moment that's all. I still can't believe that this happened. Do you know any details?"

Jesse was still sitting on the bed. Amazed at what a good actor Jaden was. Well he probably had practice with all those years of hiding his pain. Thinking about what Jaden went through still brought an unwelcomed pain in Jesse's heart. Jesse was interpreted by his thoughts when his phone started ringing. No doubt someone did want to spill the news about Chazz. This school disgusted Jesse. One person's pain was another person's interest.

_Pulled up at a stoplight the drugs_

_On the dashboard. Look at the_

_Mess we made tonight. Kick_

_Off your __stilettos. (OH YEAH)_

_Kick off your stilettos, and_

_Fuck me in the backseat, _

_Fuck me in the backseat._

Jesse sighed and went to pick up his phone. It was Alexis crying hysterically telling him what happened. Jesse tried his best to sound sympathetic, but it was _so_ hard. He had to restrain himself from laughing when he heard what the police thought happened. Oh man they were off. Like Jesse had planned they thought it was apparent suicide. They thought Chazz had slit his wrists, and his throat and then jumped off of the cliff. Man was Jesse proud of himself. He tried to calm down Alexis, and then just gave up and hung up the phone. He waited for a few minutes then Jaden did the same.

"Well what are we gonna do now love," asked Jaden "They found him. Syrus said the police think it was a suicide, but the autopsy would reveal more. What if they find you? What if you left fingerprints or something? What if…?"

Jaden was silenced by Jesse's mouth covering his. He looked up at him, and still had that worried expression on his face.

"Jaden calm down. I got this I'm not going to jail. Jaden I will do everything I can do to make sure that doesn't happen. I will never leave you."

Jesse's words seemed to calm down Jaden, for he didn't say anything else. They began to get dress and make their way outside. They were met by all of their friends running towards the dorm. Jesse sighed and put on his best sad face. Hassleberry and Syrus were hugging each other just crying their eyes out. Alexis was trying to keep her composure, but it was clearly obvious that she had been crying for the last 20 minutes. And Aster, well he just looked blank. Not with his usual smugness, but just void of emotion. Jesse kept a solemn look on his face even though there was anger swelling up inside of him.

_'These people are idiots,' Jesse thought 'Do they know what he did to MY Jaden, they should be happy that bastard is dead. They should be happy that he's probably burning in hell right now.'_

But of course that wasn't the case. No one knew what Chazz had done to Jaden. To everyone else he was just a poor boy he didn't find the help he needed in time. It almost made Jesse sick to think of all the glory Chazz was getting even in death. The media will portray him as a 'model' student, and his family will just use all the publicity to make themselves more money. Saying how their _baby_ was taken away from them to soon. It almost made Jesse want to confess and show everyone what a bastard Chazz really was. But he couldn't because then Jaden would be hurt, and he could never live with himself if he hurt Jaden.

So Jaden and Jesse just sat there and endured whatever their grieving friends had to say. Alexis was going on a rant about how if she had just loved Chazz none of this would have happened. And that made everyone around her go up and try to comfort her. Even Jaden. Jesse stayed behind though starting to really _**dislike**_Alexis.

_'Stupid bitch using this to get more attention. And getting MY Jaden to go and hug her. She's so FUCKING conceited. Chazz didn't even like her anymore. Stupid girl.'_

Jesse came out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. He was about to tell them to get off, but then saw that it was two police officers.

"Son," one of them said in a stern voice "We need to have a word with you about the death of Chazz Princeton."

Jesse just nodded his head as the two police men took both of his arms and led him away from his friends, and his lover. He wasn't upset that he was being questioned. He wasn't even upset that his plan may have fallen to pieces and he was going to jail. Oh No. None of that really upset him. What got to him the most was the look of _pure_ _terror_ Jaden had on his face when he was being whisked away by the two men.

**

* * *

**

**All done with this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that great this personally isn't one of my favorite chapters. But I guess shitty mood, shitty chapter right? The songs I used were Fersure Maybe by The Medic Droid, and Just Like You by Three Days Grace.**

**Read and review**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	11. Do You Even Realize What You're Doing?

**SORRY! You guys had to wait so long. It was because my mom took away my computer. I got a C in advanced Spanish and she said it was because I spend all my time on the computer watching those "weird Japanese cartoons." Ugh whatever. So I'm writing this while she's at work. But the good news is MY BIRTHDAY IS IN FOUR DAYS! Haha I'm so excited.**

* * *

Jesse was calm and collected as he walked into the trailer the police had set up for questioning.

"Now son," said the officer. He had blond hair and intense piercing blue eyes "You aren't here for questioning. No one here thinks you murdered Mr. Princeton. We are just questioning all of his friends to see if they noticed anything that might have caused his sudden behavior."

The man was lying to him. Jesse could see it in his eyes. So he kept a stoic expression on his face. Trying to brace himself for whatever the officer had for him. He just kept thinking: 'This is for Jaden. It's for Jaden. As soon as this is over I'm going to find him, hug him, and then never let him go.

"Ok boy for starters tell me your name."

"Jesse Anderson"

"Where are you from?"

"North Academy."

The officer looked off and nodded to himself as if that information alone could decide whether Jesse was innocent or not. The questioning continued in a formal question and answer style.

"Ok _Jesse_. Where were you the night that Chazz was murdered?"

"I was with my boyfriend Jaden Yuki. If you're questioning _everyone _like you say you are you 'll have a chance to talk with him."

The officer sneered at Jesse. He apparently did not like the attitude he was getting from Jesse, and the fact that he was a homosexual clearly did not bode well with him.

"Ok now what were you doing with your boyfriend." The officer said the word boyfriend like it was poison.

"We were having sex." Jesse said quite bluntly. The officer was shocked by the response Jesse had given him. No one really expects for someone to say clear out "I spent my evening fucking with my boyfriend." Before the officer could say anything Jesse had started speaking again.

"_And_..." he said in a voice that meant that someone was about to become pissed off "If you don't believe me you can do two things. One when you question Jaden look for the love mark on the back of his neck. I gave him that. Or two ask the boys from the slifer red dorms. The walls in that place are _paper thin_ if you know what I mean."

"stop stop that's enough young man. I don't need to know what you and your faggot boyfriend do at night."

This would have normally gotten Jesse extremely angry, but knowing what would happen if he lashed out he remained calm. The officer said he was free to go, and Jesse got up and pushed the chair back under the table. When he was about to leave he bumped into another officer that was coming into the room. He heard the conversation from the outside.

"So partner do you think he was the one that killed that rich kid?"

"No Andrew. It wasn't him. He's one of the _queers_. He ain't got the balls to kill someone. He was at home screwing with him bitch."

Jesse shuddered at the conversation disgusted at how these close-minded individuals thought. '_Well then_,' Jesse thought '_They might have just lost themselves a case_.' As Jesse was about to leave the trailer yet another officer came whizzing by, and this time actually knocked Jesse to the floor.

"ANDREW STEVE SOMEONE JUST CONFESSED TO THE MURDER!"

"WHAT!" Andrew and Steve screamed in unison.

"There's no fucking way that someone confessed to it."

"Yeah who would do it that early in a murder trial?"

"I swear the kid just turned himself in. He's right outside of the trailer."

Jesse overhearing the whole thing walked to the door, and swung it open. He was about to come face to face with the person who was about to take the rap for _murder _for him.

When the door opened all the way Jesse's face dropped and his eyes widened. So this was the person who might get a lethal injection for him. This person might spend _life _in prison for something he didn't do. As Jesse stared at this person his brain could only come up with one thing to say.

"Holy shit….."

**Ok the first thing I want to say is sorry for using the homophobic slurs. I felt that it was necessary to prove how a lot of people deem what you can and can't do because of your sexual orientation, or your race, or etc. But I'm FULLY against those words. Sorry If I offended anyone by using them. Just know that I meant no harm. This chapter was short right? Sorry inspiration was on low today. But I bet you want to know who's at the door right? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


	12. Getting Away With Murder

**Hey guys. Sorry I was so late with putting up this chapter. With school and stuff, I just didn't have time to do anything. Plus my school just got back from a 3 day vacation in Washington D.C. so I had to prepare for that too. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Oh. My. Fucking. God! What the _hell _are you doing here?" There was no answer as the figure at the door just looked at him. So Jesse tried screaming again.

"Do you know what you're doing? You just confessed to murder. Are you aware of the consequences of that?"

The figure just sighed, and looked past Jesse. Then a voice called for the person at the door.

"Mr. Phoenix the lawyer you called for is here. Please come into the interrogation room."

Aster walked past Jesse as if he wasn't even there and headed towards the back of the trailer. All Jesse could do was just stare at the retreating figure. What in the world could possess Aster to admit to a crime that he didn't commit? Jesse just walked out of the trailer and went out to find Jaden. Maybe he knew about this.

Jesse was wrong in assuming that Jaden knew anything about it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?? Are you telling me that Aster _the _Aster Phoenix admitted to killing Chazz?"

"Jaden calm down, and stop screaming. Someone might hear us. Now let's calmly discuss why he would do such a thing."

"CALMLY MY ASS! HE'S RUINING HIS CAREER!"

Jesse wasn't use to seeing Jaden this upset. Nor was he use to him cursing so much. But hey this is a shocking thing. Someone just admitted to a murder that Jesse committed. Jesse kissed Jaden to shut him up, and to calm him down. But inside his head was racing with idea. Why would Aster confess to something as serious as murder? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jesse pulled away from Jaden to answer it. There was Aster just standing there as if he hadn't just confessed to murder. He pushed past Jesse and let himself in. He locked the door and pulled down all the window shades. Then he sat down on the computer and looked at Jesse.

Jesse was speechless and couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. Jaden on the other hand was another story. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Aster.

"What the fuck?" He started remembering to whisper "What do you think you're doing? Trying to be the hero or something? Well you're just being stupid. You didn't kill Chazz Jesse di-"

But it was too late. Jaden had let his biggest secret slip. He looked at Aster for his reaction, but his face stayed the same. Finally he opened his mouth to talk.

"Uhm. Well. Duh. Obviously Jesse did it. I knew that if Chazz raped Jaden, that Jesse would get his revenge."

"How did you know that Chazz raped Jaden?"

"Well after he did it he came to me bragging about how he took Jaden's virginity. But after I heard that it got me thinking. Jaden is so stupid he probably didn't even know what sex was, and also it's no secret that you two had a thing for each other the moment Jesse arrived. So if anything Jesse would've taken Jaden's virginity. Putting those two together it was obvious that the sex wasn't consensual"

Jesse and Jaden just stared at him. He practically knew the entire story just by little clues that anyone could've noticed. Aster Phoenix was truly amazing. So after all the explanations there was still one big question. Why did Aster do it? Jesse finally recovered from his shock, and asked him.

"So why did you do it? You're ruining your life for something you didn't do. I mean are you just being stupid?"

Aster just looked at Jesse, and didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. Then he finally spoke.

"I did it for you guys." He finally admitted. He looked around to see a reaction but when he didn't get one he continued talking.

"I mean look at you guys. You're the picture perfect couple. And even if I don't show it very much, I care about my friends. You guys deserve better. I know that if you two were forced apart that it would be the end of both of you."

Jesse and Jaden just stared. Was he really throwing his life away for them? They couldn't even believe it.

"But what about the trial and stuff? You're not immune to the law"

"Psh. Oh please. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm _THE_ Aster Phoenix. I know murder is very serious, but I have one of the best lawyers in the world. And I only need her if this even gets to trial."

"What do you mean you just admitted to killing someone."

"Yes, but I didn't say how. I'll use the self defense charges. Besides his brothers haven't even decided to press charges yet. And if I'm as persuasive as I've been told they might even drop them completely."

The room was silent. Neither Jaden nor Jesse knew what to say. Aster was right. He could do all of that. He has the whole world wrapped around his finger. This was perfect. Jesse was already off the hook. And Aster could lie his way out of it. Everything is going to fall into place. Jesse is about to get away with murder.

**

* * *

****So how was it? I bet no one was expecting Aster at the door. Aster is a little ooc, but I think that he really is a good person underneath his exterior. This story is almost over. There's only 2-3 chapters left.**

**xo,**

**decoratedxemergencee**


End file.
